Une rencontre, une séparation
by Sophia Rodeim
Summary: Une marquante rencontre va changer à tout jamais la vie du dark lord
1. Un sauvetage marquant

**Un sauvetage marquant**

Nous nous promenons dans le village de Nicest Hall .On compte bien y mettre un peu d'action.Oh oui.Ca va chauffer!Nous estimons le nombre de morts à une petite trentaine,juste assez pour effrayer les autres.  
Je sais,vous vous demandez qui nous sommes?C'est simple moi je suis Lord Voldemort ou Tom Elvis Jedusor,ne m'appelez comme ça,je détèste car c'est mon moldu de père qui m'a nommé ainsi,c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas.  
De la chaleur nous parvient.Un bûcher est allumé,dessus une,heu,une fille,enfin une jeune femme je crois.Je ne vois pas très bien.Accusée de sorcellerie,pfff! La plupart ne sont même pas de vrais sorciers.Cette jeune femme est moldue ça se voit.J'ai beau haîr les moldus,elle m'attire.Je vais prendre les choses en mains.  
-Restez ici je reviens.Dis-je à mes mangemorts.  
Et je transplane direct sur le bûcher qui vient de s'allumer pour sauver la jeune femme.  
Elle me regarde d'ailleurs avec de grands yeux. Ces derniers sont pleins de larmes.Je m'approche et je la détache. Les villageois protestent.  
-C'est une sorcière!  
Je soupire,je vais leur démontrer ce qu'est un vrai sorcier!D'un geste de la main,je gèle les flammes.Beaucoup chuchotent,ils ont compris,mais ils ne m'auront pas.J'attrape la jeune femme par le poignet et je transplane dans une rue derrière.La jeune femme me regarde avec étonnement à l'aide de ses(jolis) yeux mauves.  
-Co...comment avez vous fait ça?  
-Je suis un sorcier.Dis-je simplement.  
-Comment pourrais-je vous remercier?  
-En vous présentant.  
-Elise Bartley,27 ans et vous?  
-On m'appelle Tom.  
-Tom?  
-Tom J.  
-Est-ce qu'on pourrait se tutoyer?  
-Bien sûr! Nous discutons de choses et d'autres.Je me livre à elle,je lui révèle tout sur moi excépté que je suis Lord Voldemort.  
Elle m'attire irrésistiblement.Je la regarde éperdu d'admiration.Tellement belle,avec ses cheveux noirs en dessous des hanches,et ses yeux,du cristal mauve.  
Je ne vois ni nentends mes mangemorts qui arrivent,je ne vois qu'elle.Je ne me contôle plus.Je passe mes mains autour de sa taille et je l'embrasse,oublieux de tout.Quand soudain je prends conscience de mon acte.Je me laisse aller à un instant de panique.Je la lâche et recule précipitamment.  
-Je,je suis désolé.Vraiment désolé.  
-Elle à l'air choquée ou surprise au choix.  
-Je m'excuse.  
-Je,ce n'est rien.  
Elle risque un sourireJe la regarde dans les yeux.  
-Tu ne m'en veux pas?  
Elle rougit.  
Non.  
Quelqu'un tousse,nous tournons la tête.Les villageois nous ont retrouvés!Et (zut) mes mangemorts sont là aussi.Ils ont tous tout vu?  
-On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère?  
-Ecoutez cette jeune fille n'est pas une sorcière.  
Oh mais nous avons compris,elle ne pratique pas la magie,mais vous si.  
-Et vous croyez vraiment m'avoir là?  
-Evidemment,nous avons déjà eu plein de sorciers et sorcières.  
-Ce n'était sûrement pas des vrais.  
-Bien sûr que si!  
-Moi j'en suis un la preuve.  
Je lui rattrape le poignet et transplane sur un toit très haut.Elle se jette dans mes bras,après avoir regardé en bas.Sûrment le vertige.Je la serre.Je ne la connais que depuis quelques minutes,mais je l'aime.  
mon coeur se serre ,j'ai l'impression d'étouffer;je dois la quitter,je suis Lord Voldemort et une femme comme elle n'a pas sa place à mes côtés.Elle en souffrirai trop.  
-Je,Elise,j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
-Oui?  
-On doit se quitter.  
-Quoi?  
Ses yeux se reremplissent de larmes.  
-Pourquoi? Non je veux rester avec toi.  
-J'aimerais vraiment mais ce n'est pas possible.  
-Mais pourquoi? Tom,je t'aime.  
-Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras.  
-Mais...  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Je...je.  
Elle pleure.  
-Un jour on se retrouvera je te le promet.  
-...  
-En attendant...  
Je l'embrasse profondément.Quand je me recule,elle sourit.  
-Moi aussi,je t'aime,mais ne cherche pas à me retrouver.  
Je transplane à contrecoeur retenant des larmes déjà contenues depuis une époque lointaine,beaucoup trop lointaine.  
Arrivé au QG mes mangemorts me regardent d'un air bizarre.Je n'y fait pas attention et vais directement dans ma chambre.Je me jette sur mon lit...et je pleure pour la première fois depuis des années.Si quelqu'un me voyait!  
J'ai mal,très mal.Et je me promet de ne plus pleurer jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve.Voilà.Je me lève.Ma cape virevolte autour de moi,mes pas résonne dans le couloir.  
J'attendrai,le jour où je porrais aller la chercher.Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas avec un autre homme ce jour là.


	2. Retrouvailles

**Retrouvailles**

Les jours,les semaines,les mois se succèdent tous semblables.Un an a passé.  
Cert après-midi je somnole,quand j'entends du bruit;les mangemorts ont attrapé une jeune femme.J'ai le souffle coupé en la voyant:Elise.Elle est revenue!  
-Lachez-la!  
Mes mangemorts me regardent,surpris.  
-Tom!  
Elle se jette à mon cou.Je l'attrape par la taille et la fait tourner.Je l'embrasse rapidement.Je l'emmène dans mes appartements.On s'asseoit sur le canapé.Elle me serre toujours.  
-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé!  
-Oi,mais je t'avais dit de ne pas me chercher.  
-Je n'ai pas eu le choix...  
-Ce n'est pas grave.  
-Je t'aime Tom.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Je veux passer ma vie avec toi.  
-Mais on se connait à peine!  
-Ca me suffit,tant que ça ne te dérange pas.  
-Elise,j'aimerais bien,mais ce n'est pas possible.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que.Ne me pose pas de questions s'il te plait.  
-Je ne peut pas rester?  
-Je ne pense pas .Il faut que tu rentres chez toi.  
-Je ne peux pas.  
-Pourquoi?dis avec appréhension.  
-Des hommes encappuchonnés ont out incendié.  
-QUOI?  
-Ma voix résonnent partout,tandis que je me lève d'un bond.Ses jolis yeux se remplissent de larmes.  
-Ne pleure pas,tu peux rester.  
Je la serre contre moi et je l'embrasse passionément.  
-Merci.  
Un phénix passa,suivi d'un autre.  
-Qui appelle-t-on Vous-Savez-Qui?  
-...  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-Oh,rien,eh bien,c'est un homme qui,enfin son vrai nom c'est Lord Vldemort et c'est le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.  
-Alors pourquoi on le craint tnt?  
-Il a des tas d personnes à son sevice et il tue plein de gens.Et ses serviteurs l'appellent "maitre ou "mylord".  
-Eh ben,quel genre de type ça doit être!  
-Admirable.  
-Quoi? C'est horrible!  
-Moi je trouve ça cool.  
-Ha bon.  
Elle passe ainsi de nombreuses seaines.Cinq mois sont passé.Ce midi,elle manque de me tuer.  
-Tu sais Tomje suis enceinte.  
Qu...heu,heu,heu,heu,heu...  
Je m'étrangle avec l'eau que je viens d'avaler.  
-Quoi?dis-je en toussant encore très pâle.  
-Tu n'est pas content?  
Je la prend dans mes bras.  
-Bien sûr que de mois?  
-Cinq.  
-Ouah!Déjà!Tu as des prénoms?  
-Bien sûr!Si c'est une fille je pense à Airaile et si c'est un garçon,Gabriel.Ca te plait?  
-Oui!  
Je l'embrasse.  
-J'aimerais que l'on reste comme ça toute la vie,ensemble.  
-Mais Elise pour l'instant on est ensemble.  
Après le dîner,nous ortons prendre l'air.Je lui montre plein de sorts et elle s'en émerveille.  
Je dois partir,j'ai quelques petites choses à faire,tuer des moldus,assasiner des sangs-de-bourbes.  
Je reviens,éreinté,ne gardant qu'un seul mot dans la tête;dormir.Je retrouve Elise dans la chambre ce ui m'hôte toute envie de dormir.  
-Ah,là,là rentrer du travail et trouver ma femme...  
-Je ne suis que ta petite-amie!  
-Mais ça pourrit changer.dis-je d'un ton évasif.  
-Oh,ça serait plus que merveilleux!  
Elle se lève.Je vais l'embrasser quan elle se rassoit.Je lui tombe dessus,désequilibré.Nous rions.  
-Désolé.  
-Je ne voudrais pas te priver!  
Je l'embrasse.On s'asseoit sur le lit.Je réflechi.Dire que je lui ai caché pendant cinq mois qui j'étais vraiment...Si je lui disait?Elle ne le prendrait pas mal,si c'est moi qui lui dit,non.Si elle l'apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre,je ne sait pas comment elle réagirait.  
Je dois me jeter à l'eau.  
-Elise?  
-Oui?  
-Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.  
-D'important?  
-Vas-y.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer.Quelqu'un arrive et cette phrase.cette phrase qu'il prononce ce mot qui va changer ma vie.


	3. Chapter 3

-Maître ?

-Lu, Lu, Lucius, que ais-tu là ?

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner, My Lord, mais j'ai quelque chose de la plus haute importance à vous faire parvenir.

-Sors.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Sors, immédiatement !

-Oui, tout de suite maître.

Je regarde Elise. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux qui ne tardent pas à se remplir de larmes.

-Maître ? My Lord ?

-Je…Elise, laisse moi t'expliquer.

-Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu es ce Lord Voldemort ! Oh oui, il est admirable ! Tu tues plein de gens innocents et tu vis comme si de rien n'était !

-Elise ! je hurle. Elise, je t'en prie, écoute moi.

Je la prends dans mes bras, mais elle se dégage brutalement.

-Non, ne me touche pas, tu n'es qu'un meurtrier. Je m'en vais !

-Et où tu vas aller ?

-Le plus loin possible, en France !

Elle avait crié ces derniers mots. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Stupéfix.

Elle s'écroule.

-Je suis désolé, Elise, mais je compte bien te faire changer d'avis et je veux voir mon enfant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveille et me vois.

-Laisse moi partir. Chuchote-elle.

-Non tu resteras encore trois mois.

-Trois…mois ?

-N'oublie pas que c'est mon enfant aussi.

Je m'approche pour l'embrasser, elle me repousse. Je m'en vais. Quand je reviens, je renouvelle les tentatives. Sans succès. Trois mois passent ainsi. Je suis totalement désespéré. Mais la naissance n'est pas loin, une fille ou un garçon ? J'ai hâte.

Un matin se lève. Je me dirige vers sa chambre et j'entends qu'elle appelle à l'aide. Je me précipite. Elle ne va pas tarder à accoucher. Je transplane avec elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on m'appelle. C'est une fille, Airaile, alors. Je la prends dans mes bras, vu qu'Elise s'est endormie, exténuée. Elle se met à pleurer, je la berce encore et encore, mais je crois qu'elle veut téter. Je réveille sa mère.

-Elise, elle à faim.

Elle la prends un peu à tâtons et lui donne le sein.

-Maintenant je vais voir T…Il n'est pas là ?

Elle me regarde semblant me voir seulement maintenant.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je viendrais pas ?

-Tu sa promis de me laisser partir.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu peux.

-Merci.

Elle serre Airaile, je m'en vais doucement. De toute façon, j'ai encore du travail. Bon voilà mes mangemorts. Ah Elise, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Nous transplanons dans un village moldu. Moldu ? Comme Elise… On s'approche, les hommes défendent le village. Je lève la baguette sur une famille…et transplane, pour mon honneur, après une seconde d'hésitation.

Comment tuer des enfants quand on est soi-même père ? Et comment tuer des femmes alors qu'on est fou amoureux d'une d'entre elle ? Dur dilemme.

Je retourne au champ de bataille. Allez courage. Je lance un sort mortel. Ma tête tourne un peu. Avada kedavra ! Oh, tout devient flou. Endoloris… Les images défilent et tournent. Puis une lumière blanche éclatante et enfin, le noir total.

Je me réveille quelque part, transfusion dans le bras et des appareils autour de moi. Je me relève brusquement, un hôpital.

Quelques instants plus tard, je déambule dans les couloirs, après avoir carcbadabumé ma transfusion. Une infirmière me voit.

-Hélà, que faites-vous hors de votre chambre ? Mais votre transfusion ?

- Je l'ai enlevée. Qu'est ce que je vais ici ?

-Vous avez reçu une bale en pleine poitrine, vous avez perdu énormément de sang et vous devez vous reposez. Dit-elle d'une traite.

Je sors ma baguette.

-Oubliette.

Je pars, la laissant inconsciente sur le sol. Je transplane au QG.

-Ah My Lord, vous êtes revenu. Dit maladroitement Queudver.

Courbette de sa part. Je passe sans y prêter attention. Ma vie entièrement chamboulée et à jamais. Il faut vivre gai et droit. Enfin, je devrais vivre sans elle. Ca sera dur. Peut-être qu'elle reviendra. Mais plus tard c'est une autre histoire.

Et c'en est une autre qui commence aujourd'hui. La vie ne sera pas tous les jours marrante, mais bon. Nous verrons bien.

Seize ans plus tard.

Une lettre arrive au QG. Je regarde l'enveloppe.

Mr Tom.J

Qui peut bien m'écrire ? Pas par hibou ? Je regarde au dos.

Elise Bartley

Elise ? Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Mes mains tremblent et deviennent moites, mon cœur bat plus fort que jamais. J'ouvre l'enveloppe, une bonne lettre m'attend. Je la lis, submergé par l'émotion.

Fin


End file.
